Punishment
by Yuki Ryota
Summary: Hukuman yang diberikan Sasuke untuk Hinata karena membuat kepalanya pusing tujuh keliling. Ia benar-benar harus dihadapkan oleh situasi sensitif dari istrinya yang sedang mengandung itu. Akankah Sasuke berhasil menghukum Hinata tanpa melukai ibu dan sang janin? #SHBF8 #Techology
Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, iris pekatnya menatap dalam sosok wanita di hadapannya.

"Apa?"

Wanita itu mengusap ingusnya kasar, "Aku yakin kau tidak tuli, Uchiha- _san_."

"Apa maksud ucapanmu?"

Wanita itu mendengus. "Berhentilah bersikap bodoh dan pahami kata-kataku Uchiha Sasuke!"

Wanita itu mengambil berkas di dalam tasnya dan meletakkannya dengan kasar di atas meja kerja pria berdarah Uchiha itu.

"Aku minta cerai."

Iris gelap Sasuke menajam, "Ulangi sekali lagi."

Wanita itu menahan tangis kembali saat melihat kilatan amarah di mata Sasuke. "Aku minta cerai."

"Kau gila."

Wanita itu menggeleng lemah, "Aku tidak gila Sasuke. Tolong pahami aku. Aku ingin bercerai denganmu."

"Cukup."

Wanita itu sudah tidak bisa membendung air matanya. Ia sudah lelah dengan segala tingkah pria di hadapannya. Ia benar-benar merasa digantungkan.

"Jangan mempersulit keadaan Sasuke! Aku sudah lelah. Kumohon."

"Cukup," geram Sasuke. Ia beranjak dari kursi kebanggaannya dan berjalan menuju wanita yang kini menundukkan wajahnya sambil terus menangis sesenggukan.

Isakan wanita itu kian mengeras seiring dengan mendekatnya langkah Sasuke menuju dirinya.

"Kumohon. Cerai–"

 **Tap**

Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan wanita itu. "Cukup. Apa kau tidak dengar aku, hm?" Sasuke membisik tepat di telinga wanita itu. Dalam hati, ia menahan emosi mendengar wanita di depannya terus merengek hal yang tidak bisa ia lakukan itu.

Wanita itu mendongak, wajahnya sudah dipenuhi air mata yang menggenanginya. Matanya bengkak dengan lingkaran hitam di sekitar kelopak matanya. Irisnya memancarkan sakit yang terpendam.

"Aku hanya memintamu sekali saja. Hanya sekali. Kenapa kau tidak bisa mengabulkannya? Kenapa?!" tanya wanita itu frustrasi.

Rahang Sasuke mengeras. "Hentikan omong kosongmu Hinata."

"Sasu–"

"Sudah kubilang cukup Hinata! Kau tidak bisa lihat aku sedang sibuk di sini?! Dan sekarang bukannya membantu, kau malah menambah masalah!" bentak Sasuke.

Ah, sial. Sepertinya Sasuke salah berkata. Kini wanita di hadapannya atau bisa disebut istrinya malah semakin menangis deras. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar dan mengacak rambutnya.

"Kejam. Kau kejam Sasuke."

Hinata menatap Sasuke tajam dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia menatap Sasuke penuh benci.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kejam? Memangnya apa salahku? Bukankah kau yang kejam karena menambah masalahku, _sayang_?" Sasuke memicingkan matanya.

Iris _amethyst_ Hinata membelalak. Tidak menyangka Sasuke akan mengeluarkanucapan yang di luar ekspektasinya. Ia memukul dada Sasuke sekencang yang ia bisa, melampiaskan rasa emosi yang terpendam dalam hatinya.

"Hoi-hoi apa-apaan ini?!" Sasuke berusaha menghindari serangan membabi buta dari istrinya itu.

"Benar kata Ino- _nee_ semua pria memang brengsek!"

"Apa maksudmu? Kau ini kenapa?!" tanya Sasuke. Ia berusaha menahan tangan Hinata yang terus melancarkan serangan dengan gesit.

Biarpun Sasuke kuat, bukan berarti ia tidak merasa sakit jika dipukul sekencang itu oleh istrinya. Bagaimanapun ia sedang lelah dan tenaganya tidak sepenuh minggu lalu.

"Hentikan Hinata! Memang apa salahku? Jangan asal memukul seperti ini!"

Iris Hinata semakin berkilat mendengar ucapan tanpa dosa Sasuke. "Kau yang melakukannya sekarang kau lupa dengan yang kau lakukan?! Pria memang brengsek! Kejam!"

Dan lagi-lagi air mata keluar dari kedua iris _amethyst_ milik Hinata. Ia membuka tasnya dan melemparkan bukti kekejaman yang dilakukan Sasuke kepadanya.

"Aku pergi. Aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi, aku harap kita dapat bertemu di pengadilan."

Hinata segera berlari dan meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di ruangannya. Sasuke ingin mengejar Hinata, namun bukti yang ada di tangannya menarik atensinya saat ini.

Iris _onyx_ Sasuke menatap bukti yang ternyata selembar foto yang berisi dirinya dan wanita lain bersurai coklat gelap yang disanggul dengan anggun berjalan bersamanya menuju sebuah restoran. Tampak di foto itu bahwa dirinya merangkul pundak wanita itu. Setengah wajah wanita itu tampak jelas di iris pekatnya. Dengan mudah ia dapat mengenali sosok wanita itu.

Seringai terkembang tipis di wajah Sasuke. "Hinata. Kau membuat kesalahan besar saat ini. Apa hukuman yang pantas untukmu, hm?" gumam Sasuke pelan. Otaknya sudah dipenuhi dengan pikiran-pikiran yang berbau hal dewasa, tetapi terhenti ketika ia menemukan sebuah kertas lain dibalik foto tersebut.

Sasuke segera membaca cepat isi yang berada di kertas tersebut. Irisnya terbelalak, tubuhnya terguncang, dan sekujur tubuhnya gemetaran. Ia tidak dapat menahan berat tubuhnya hingga jatuh ke lantai.

"I-ini…"

Dan bertambah terkejutnya Sasuke ketika ia menemukan sebuah alat yang menjelaskan semua keadaan istrinya saat ini. Perasaan sadisnya yang muncul mulai menghilang dan terganti perasaan cemas, panik, dan bercampur dengan perasaan bahagia.

Sasuke menggenggam alat itu erat dan melihat tandanya di sana. "Aku akan menjadi ayah?"

Dan Sasuke kembali berubah menjadi orang gila yang tersenyum lebar sendiri di ruangan dengan berkas-berkas di sekitarnya.

"Walau kau dalam keadaan hamil, kau harus membayar perbuatanmu Hinata."

.

.

 **Punishment © Yuki Ryota**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasuHina**

 **T**

.

.

 _Eternal Mall_ , sebuah bangunan lebar dan luas yang merupakan tempat umum yang sering dikunjungi para warga Konoha untuk menghabiskan uangnya di sana. Tempat yang selalu ramai baik di saat liburan maupun jam kerja. _Mall_ terbesar dan terluas nomor dua se-Konoha itu merupakan bangunan yang merangkap sebagai perusahaan Sharingan Inc pada lantai 4 hingga lantai 20.

Walaupun bangunan tersebut juga merupakan mall, bukan berarti bahwa pengamanan di tempat tersebut longgar justru pengamanan di bangunan tersebut tergolong pengamanan paling ketat di antara seluruh anak perusahaan Uchiha.

Segala _cctv_ yang berada di titik buta pelanggan menjadi salah satu bukti ketatnya pengamanan di sana. Dan seluruh kios mall dilengkapi oleh _anti theft detector_. Tidak hanya itu, _anti theft detector_ juga dilengkapi oleh gas air mata dalam bentuk semprotan kecil yang secara otomatis akan mengeluarkan gas ketika mendeteksi adanya pencuri yang melewat. Di setiap sudut pintu deteksi dilengkapi _cctv_ dan _air taser gun_. Air _taser gun_ yang diatur sedemikian rupa untuk membius target yang dibidik oleh _cctv_.

Mall tersebut sewaktu-waktu dapat mengeluarkan _solid sheet_ yang merupakan kaca anti pecah dari sela-sela lantai untuk mengurung sang pelaku.

Dan dengan pengamanan itu semua Sasuke akan mengurung Hinata untuk mencegah wanita itu kabur dari perusahaannya. Ia akan membuktikan bahwa ia tidak bersalah dan bersamaan dengan itu ia akan memberi hukuman terberat bagi sang _Lady_ Uchiha.

Sasuke menuju tempat tangga darurat dengan _bluetooth earphone_ bertengger di telinganya. "Kakashi, awasi seluruh kegiatan di ruang pengawasan. Cari Hinata berada di ruangan dan lantai berapa. Segera beritahu aku."

"Ha'i Sasuke- _sama_."

Sasuke menghubungi orang yang berbeda setelah menyampaikan pesan kepada Kakashi. "Juugo, temui aku di lantai 15. Berikan aku _remote_ nya."

Sasuke kembali menghubungi orang lain menggunakan _bluetooth earphone_ _-nya. "Sui, berikan aku_ _ear mic_ _dan pastikan bahwa suaraku akan terdengar di seluruh intercom di_ _mall_ _."_

 _Dan bersamaan dengan pesan terakhir yang diucapkan Sasuke pada bawahannya, ia menekan tombol alarm kebakaran di dekat pintu tangga darurat._

 _Alarm kebakaran berbunyi nyaring di seluruh mall, pengunjung yang berada di mall segera berlari dan berusaha menyelamatkan diri. Panik menyandera mereka. Mereka segera berbondong-bondong menggunakan lift dan tangga darurat menuju lantai 1._

 _Sasuke segera menggunakan lift khusus direktur yang terbuat dari kaca transparan. Jari panjangnya segera menekan tombol 15. Pintu lift tertutup dan lift mulai bergerak. Beberapa saat kemudian, terdapat panggilan masuk dari salah satu anak buah kesayangannya._

 _"Sasuke-sama, Hinata tidak ditemukan di seluruh lantai dan ruangan yang berada di mall dan perusahaan."_

 _"Apa?"_

" _Tidak ada nyonya Hinata di kamera pengawas. Sepertinya nyonya mengetahui letak titik buta dari kamera pengawas."_

"Sial. Suruh Yamato menutup seluruh pintu masuk dan keluar dengan pintu henderson. Cegah seluruh pengunjung keluar. "

" _Ha'I Sasuke-sama."_

 **Ting**

Pintu lift terbuka, menampakkan Juugo berdiri dengan tangan terulur. Sasuke segera mengambil benda di tangan Juugo dengan keadaan dirinya yang masih berada di lift. "Cari Hinata di sekitar pengunjung yang menuju lantai 1."

Juugo mengangguk dan segera menjalankan perintah tuannya. Sasuke segera menekan tombol 1. "Kau tidak bisa kabur dariku kucing kecil."

.

.

 **Ting**

Sasuke keluar dari lift dengan seringaian lebar terpatri di wajahnya. Apa yang ia duga terwujud. Mayoritas pengunjung tampak mendobrak pintu henderson yang terbuat dari besi alami tersebut. Ada juga pengunjung yang tampak putus asa dan berdiam diri di dekat pintu seraya memanjatkan doa.

Dan yang membuat seringaiannya bertambah lebar ketika ia mendapati seorang wanita yang berlari kecil yang berada dua meter dari dirinya. Wanita yang sangat ia kenal. Wanita yang membuat kepalanya pusing tujuh keliling.

" _Arigatou_ , Kakashi- _san_. Aku akan mentraktirmu setelah ini selesai."

Sasuke melepaskan _bluetooth earphone_ nya dan menggunakan _ear mic_ lalu segera menekan tombol di _remote_ yang ada di genggaman tangan kanannya.

"Hinata. Berhenti!" seru Sasuke. Dan Sasuke harus bersyukur karena di tengah kepanikan yang melanda, ia mendapati Hinata yang menuruti ucapannya.

Asap mengepul dari lantai yang dipijak Hinata sontak para pengunjung yang terfokus pada pintu henderson berubah haluan menjadi menatap lekat-lekat Hinata dengan asap yang mengepul di sekitarnya.

Sela-sela lantai menjadi renggang, Hinata menjerit histeris saat merasakan lantai yang dipijaknya bergetar. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya dengan seringaian lebar tersungging di wajah tampannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke?!"

"Kau–"

Ucapan Hinata terpotong ketika _solid sheet_ keluar dari sela-sela lantai dan menurungnya. Merasa keadaannya terancam, Hinata segera memukul kaca tersebut dengan sekuat tenaga. Berharap dapat keluar dari kurungan tersebut.

Seketika lantai 1 Eternal menjadi sunyi. Dan segala atensi pengunjung tertuju pada pengantin baru paling sensasional ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?! Tidak puaskah kau berselingkuh di belakangku?! Dan kini kau berniat membunuhku?! Apa maumu Sasuke Uchiha?!" teriak Hinata memilukan.

Jari-jari panjang Sasuke meyentuh dinginnya _solid sheet_. Jari-jari tangannya bergerak seolah ia menyentuh tangan Hinata yang mengepal kuat di kurungan tersebut.

"Aku hanya ingin memberimu hukuman sayangku. Tidakkah kau kejam padaku? Kau mengatakan berbagai hal yang tidak kumengerti."

"Bohong!" Suaranya menggelegar seisi ruangan. Tatapan ketakutan para pengunjung berubah menjadi tatapan celaan kepada Sasuke.

"Bisa kau jelaskan kesalahanku?"

Hinata menatap Sasuke penuh kebencian. "Kau biadab. Tidak cukup diriku untuk memenuhi kebutuhanmu?! Dasar serakah!"

Sasuke mengambil sebuah foto salah satu wanita dan meletakkannya di dinding _solid sheet_. "Kau pasti tahu siapa dia kan?"

"Dan kau pasti tahu foto ini bukan?" Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan selembar foto. Foto bersama dirinya dan wanita yang sama dengan foto pertama.

"Dan kau pasti tak lupa bahwa Izumi- _nee_ berkunjung ke Konoha, bukan?" Tubuh Hinata bergetar hebat mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Tubuhnya merosot dan menyentuh lantai yang dingin. Air mata kembali mengalir di kedua pipinya.

"Berdiri Hinata."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. "Sasuke go-gomenne."

"Berdiri Hinata!" seru Sasuke. Dengan susah payah Hinata bangkit. Kakinya tampak gemetar, bukti ia sudah tidak kuat lagi menopang tubuhnya.

Iris onyx Sasuke melembut, ia menatap lekat iris Hinata yang juga menatapnya. "Aku tidak melakukan hal hina itu Hinata. Aku mengantarkan Izumi- _nee_ saat itu. Kau pasti tahu aku menganggap beliau sebagai apa bukan?"

Hinata mengangguk. " _Go_ - _gomen_ Sasuke- _kun_."

"Tidak ada yang gratis Hinata kau harus membayarnya."

Iris Hinata membulat. "Kau tidak akan melakukan hal–"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak." Sasuke melepaskan _ear mic_ nya dan berbisik yang hanya dapat didengar oleh Hinata.

Bisikan Sasuke yang tidak terdengar sontak membuat para pengunjung penasaran dengan akhir drama pasangan ini.

"Ti-tidak tidak. Aku tidak mau melakukannya Sasuke-kun."

"Harus. Atau kau tidak kukeluarkan dari kurungan itu."

Sasuke menyeringai lebar saat melihat wajah Hinata memerah sepenuhnya. Ah, manis sekali istrinya ini.

Hinata menarik nafas berulang-ulang, menenangkan degup jantungnya. Ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat. "Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun!"

Bersamaan dengan pernyataan Hinata Uchiha, _solid sheet_ yang semula berdiri kokoh membentengi keduanya kini mulai lenyap dan hilang di sela-sela lantai. Hinata yang sudah tidak kuat berdiri segera ambruk dan Sasuke dengan sigap memeluk tubuh istrinya itu.

Suara teriakan membahana dari para pengunjung melihat akhir romantis yang tersaji di hadapan mereka. Dan bersamaan dengan itu pintu hedensor terbuka dan mall yang mendadak gelap menjadi diterangi oleh cahaya matahari dan sebuah cahaya kerlap-kerlip akibat dari ulah Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke- _sama_ , lima mobil kebakaran sudah memenuhi parkir Eternal _mall_."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku tahu." Ia menatap Hinata dengan seringai jahil di wajahnya. "lihat apa yang telah kau perbuat _hime_. Dan ini demi mengurungmu agar kau tidak pergi dan dapat mendengarkan penjelasanku dengan baik."

Wajah Hinata memerah karena malu. Ia menundukkan wajahnya tidak berani menatap iris Sasuke. Sasuke berbisik tepat di telinga Hinata. "Karena kudengar, wanita hamil sangat sensitif."

Dan detik berikutnya Hinata bukan tidak bisa menahan berat tubuhnya tapi tidak bisa menahan alam kesadarannya karena tingkah suaminya yang mencium dirinya tepat di depan Juugo yang belum menikah.

 **END**

 **A/N**

 **Hip Hip Hura~~ UN telah berakhir dengan lancar bung, walu pas hari kedua listrik mati dan UN ku ketunda selama 1 setengah jam. #AkibatCBT.**

 **Fic ini merupakan pemanasan dan merupakan awal kembalinya saya ke FFNW dan mulai menjadi author yang akif. Nantikan kejutan saya di Bulan Mei.**

 **Bubyee~~**


End file.
